Episode 9413 (26th March 2018)
Plot Roy explains to Peter and Leanne that although the gang were hooded, he recognised Simon's multi-coloured wrist-band. He threatens to inform the police if Simon doesn't hand himself in. Audrey is taken in for x-rays. Carla is eager to open the factory as soon as possible as they have orders lined up. David dismisses Josh's concern for him and tells Martin that he's no friend of his. David thinks Martin doesn't want him to go to New Zealand and accuses him of turning his back on him again. He sticks to his guns even after Max and Lily say they want to stay in Weatherfield. Summer wants to work at the factory to help Billy and is pleased when Aidan tells her she's too clever. Henry Newton arrives at the Rovers with a photographer. Peter demands the truth from Simon. Turning on the tears, the lad admits that he was with the gang but insists that it wasn't him who mugged Audrey. Ken is persuaded to smooth things over with Audrey but makes his disapproval clear. Martin assures David that he's welcome to come to New Zealand once he's more established. He asks if he's running away from something. David makes out that he can't bear living in the place where Kylie was murdered. He refuses to say goodbye to Martin. All of the factory staff except Eva and Sean agree to return. Gail tells Rosemary she can't see her anymore as she's dredging up painful memories. Leanne is horrified to see Oliver's face and Toyah accuses Tracy of trying to sabotage the photo to get back at them for not letting Amy participate. Eva saves the day by applying makeup to Oliver to give him a tiger face. Henry loves it. Audrey forgives Simon when he apologises. She believes that Simon was led astray and persuades Roy to leave the police out of it. Phelan closes his bank accounts. Simon brags to his friend that he's got off with it. Martin says his goodbyes and is delighted when David sees him off, although he announces that he isn't coming to New Zealand after all. David confronts Josh for talking to his dad, but the lad just tells him to get over what happened. Cast Regular cast *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Carla Connor - Alison King *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Rosemary Piper - Sophie Thompson *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Doctor - Sam Bond *Henry Newton - George Banks Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, hallway, back room and yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - A&E - Bay 2 Notes *Final appearance of Sean Wilson as Martin Platt. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter and Leanne are shocked to hear what Roy has to say about Simon; and David is furious to discover from Martin that Josh has been speaking to him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,790,000 viewers (3rd place). Notable dialogue Tracy Barlow: "Let's face facts Leanne, Les Battersby's grandson isn't exactly going to end up on University Challenge, is 'e?" Category:2018 episodes